


Artwork Compilation

by RiverTam



Series: We Hold the Key [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTam/pseuds/RiverTam
Summary: Compilation of all the important artwork that I and other artists have done for We Hold The Key.All art is general audience.  If this changes, I will update the summary accordingly.





	1. Mickey Draymond by Defilerwyrm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by [Defilerwyrm](http://defilerwyrm.tumblr.com/). [Original post »](http://defilerwyrm.tumblr.com/post/164984728096/michaela-mickey-draymond-is-rivertam-arts)


	2. Mickey and Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by me :)


	3. Bucky and Tripod by deandraws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by [deandraws](http://deandraws.tumblr.com). [View on Tumblr »](http://deandraws.tumblr.com/post/170057091930/bucky-and-his-pal-by-deangrayson-commission-for) [View on DeviantArt »](https://deangrayson.deviantart.com/art/Bucky-and-his-pal-727221405)


	4. Mickey Draymond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by me :)


	5. The Away Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by me :)
> 
> Left to right: Bucky, Tripod, Helena, Shelley, and Jack.


	6. Bucky during the war by nearlynoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by [nearlynoon](http://nearlynoon.tumblr.com/).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by [nearlynoon](http://nearlynoon.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photomanipulation by me


End file.
